When I Meet You
by icha2chan
Summary: Treinspirasi dari lirik Melancholic / Yamanaka Ino secara kebetulan selalu bertemu dengan Uchiha Itachi. perlahan tapi pasti Ino merasa tertarik akan keberadaannya / Kau sudah seenaknya mencuri hatiku. Dan walau saat ini kau tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun kepadaku, aku akan berusaha untuk mencuri hatimu! / ItaIno slight NaruSaku/ My First 1st FF / Please Read and Review :)


**When I Meet You**

**Disclaimer : ****Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dll**

**Terinspirasi dari lagu Melancholic by Kagamine Rin**

* * *

"Aku tidak dapat membayangkanmu seutuhnya, maka saat aku tidak tahu, tidak mungkin bisa kau mencuri hatiku"

Yamanaka Ino, seorang gadis berparas cantik bak Barbie sedang mendesah, menyesali keputusannya untuk tetap tinggal di kantor demi mengurus pekerjaannya yang belum selesai—yah setidaknya itu yang dia ucapkan pada teman bersurai pinknya, nyatanya dia hanya ingin melarikan diri, tadi Ino melihat sang gadis bubblegum bercengkrama dengan pria berambut duren, keduanya dihiasi semburat merah di masing-masing pipi mereka, situasi yang cukup membuatnya iri atau sebal? Entahlah.

"haah, dasar si Dekorin itu" Ino kembali mendesah. "padahal berkasku sudah aku selesaikan tadi, apa boleh buat aku siapkan berkas untuk besok saja". Ino tersenyum sendu lalu berjalan menuju ruangannya.

Di usianya yang ke 23 tahun ini dia hanya memiliki satu teman akrab yang biasa dia panggil Dekorin. Ino dikenal pendiam dan cuek dikalangan teman kantornya —walaupun tidak pada Sakura-dekorin sahabatnya— , memang sudah menjadi sifat dasar gadis ini yang tidak peka terhadap sekitarnya, sehingga banyak orang yang salah kaprah terhadapnya, mereka merasa Ino adalah orang yang mengikatkan diri pada kesendirian dan lambat laun Ino menjadi orang yang tidak di sukai. Sudah berapa kali sahabatnya menceramahi hal yang sama setiap harinya, Ino harus berubah, tapi Ino tidak peduli. Mungkin yang Ino butuhkan saat ini adalah siapa yang bisa membuatnya berubah atau mungkin yang Ino butuhkan hanya sedikit keberanian.

Ino berjalan di koridor sambil melamun lalu sampailah Ino di pantry. 'kurasa minum segelas kopi hangat cukup untuk menemaniku disini.' batin Ino. Setelah masuk ke dalam pantry ternyata ada seseorang sedang menyesap cairan dalam cangkirnya menghadap ke jendela. Tubuh tinggi tegap yang dibalut kemeja biru muda dengan garis putih, pada bagian lengannya di gulung sampai siku dan celana hitam dengan rambut hitam legam dikucir kuda sedang menatap ke luar jendela dan terlihat melamun. Sesaat Ino sempat terdiam lalu mengabaikannya dengan berjalan ke rak cangkir untuk membuat segelas kopi hangat. Suara dentingan cangkir yang beradu dengan sendok membuyarkan pikiran sosok laki-laki tersebut dan menoleh kearah Ino.

"hey. Tak kusangka ada orang" ucap laki-laki tersebut. Merasa di ajak bicara si empunya mata Aquamarine menoleh dan langsung bersirobok dengan sepasang mata Onyx pekat. Sesaat pemilik kedua pasang mata itu saling terdiam, lalu Ino berinisiatif untuk bicara.

"ya, kurasa segelas kopi hangat bisa menemaniku sambil mengecek ulang tugasku" ucap Ino sambil kembali focus pada cangkirnya, menuang kopi dan menyeduhnya dengan air panas. Sang pria hanya menatapnya heran, tidak ada yang pernah bersikap secuek itu padanya.

"lemburkah?" Tanya pria tersebut.

"begitulah" jawab Ino seadanya. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya membuat kopi Ino segera pamit dengan pria di depannya, yah tidak sopan juga kan kalau langsung pergi?

"kalau begitu aku duluan" ucap Ino. Pria tersebut melihat gadis pirang keluar pantry sebelum mendapat balasan darinya.

'menarik' pikir pria tersebut, seringai terpatri di wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Ino melihat Sakura dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar yang membuat wajahnya tersenyum lembut. Ino kemudian berjalan menuju meja temannya itu untuk meminta beberapa berkas.

"hey, Dekorin. Berkas penagihan waktu itu sudah selesai belum, akan ku buat berkas lanjutan" panggil Ino. Tapi sepertinya yang dipanggil hanya senyam-senyum sendiri dan membuat Ino terkikik geli.

"apakah pulang bersama dengan pria duren itu sangat menyenangkan sampai kau tidak focus bicara denganku ini huh?" ucap Ino sambil menarik pipi sahabatnya, sehingga si empunya kembali dari imajinasinya dan protes.

"aduh aduh, sakit Pig, kau ini apa-apaan sih?" ucap Sakura sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang tadi habis dijadikan sasaran empuk cubitan Ino.

"habisnya kau diam saja, aku serasa ngomong sama bantal. Segitu kerenkah si rambut kuning-siapa namanya itu, sampai kau melamun seperti ini?" timpal Ino.

"namanya Uzumaki Naruto, Ino-pig sayang. Kau ini kebiasaan deh, terlalu cuek sampai tidak tahu nama atasanmu, kan sudah beberapa kali aku kasih tau. Dan hei kenapa kau tahu aku pulang bersama dengan Naruto-kun?" Tanya Sakura.

"itu tidak penting, yang penting aku senang melihat kau senyam-senyum seperti tadi, hehe. Lagipula mana berkas yang ku minta waktu itu?" jawab Ino cepat.

"eh?! Yang benar saja kau sudah mengerjakan sampai situ? Kau ini ya, terlalu focus pada pekerjaan, sekali-kali santai kenapa sih." Sakura memasang muka cemberut. "eh tunggu dulu, kalau kau sudah mengerjakan sampai sejauh itu kenapa kau lembur kemarin? Jangan-jangan…" Ucap sakura cepat.

"ya ya. Aku melihatmu berbicara dengan Uzumaki-san itu kemarin. Karena tidak mau mengganggu jadi aku stay saja di sini" sergah Ino.

"aduh kenapa kau tidak bilang sih Pig, aku kan jadi… ehehe" Sakura kembali blushing. "apa yang kau lakukan setelah pulang kemarin, masa hanya mengerjakan berkasmu saja, apa tidak ada yang lain?" lanjut Sakura penasaran.

"tidak ada Dekorin." Balas Ino.

"heeh~ apa-apaan kau Pig, tidak asik ah, ya tuhan, hilangkan sikap cuek sahabatku yang satu ini" Ucap Sakura berlebiahn lalu memberikan berkas yang dibutuhkan Ino.

"lebay kau Dekorin, jidat lebarmu ini hanya digunakan untuk ber-lebay-ria saja. kau hutang cerita padaku soal kencanmu dengan Uzumaki-san kemarin. By the way, terimakasih berkasnya" Ucap Ino sambil tersenyum.

"aku belum berkencan dengannya dasar Pig" sergah Sakura cepat.

"ya ya terserah" jawab Ino sambil berjalan kembali ke mejanya.

Di sisi lain Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat Ino yang berjalan. Dia berharap sahabatnya yang satu itu cepat mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Teringat akan pekerjaannya yang belum selesai, Sakura kembali focus pada benda kotak di depannya dan mulai mengetik sesuatu.

.

Saat makan siang, Sakura memenuhi janjinya untuk bercerita kepada Ino. Mereka duduk di kantin sambil bercerita.

"ya jadi seperti itu, pig. Naruto-kun bisa pulang bersamaku karena atasannya yaitu bos kita ada perlu di kantor sampai malam. Jarang jarang kan aku bisa seperti ini? Hehe. Semoga saja bos kita itu lembur terus" ucap Sakura dengan senang.

"hey kau tidak boleh begitu, jahat sekali demi durenmu tersayang" balas Ino dengan malas.

"habis, kenapa Naruto-kun harus pulang dengannya sih? Mentang mentang orang kepercayaan, aku jadi takut bos kita itu punya kelainan seksual, padahal ku akui dia tampan dan berkharisma" timpal Sakura.

"hey kau malah memuji bos kita, kau suka si Uzumaki itu apa bos kita sih? Lagipula aku tak bisa membandingkan si duren itu dengan bos kita, pernah melihat mukanya saja tidak" ucap Ino lalu mengigit sandwichnya.

"hah, payah kau Pig. Seperti biasa, terlalu cuek padahal ruangan bos kita kan dilantai yang sama dengan divisi kita. Sampai kapan kau punya pacar nanti." Ceramah Sakura pun dimulai. Bukannya ia tidak mau punya pacar, tertarik dengan makhluk bernama pria saja tidak pernah, ia terlalu peduli dengan pekerjaan dan bunga-bunganya di rumah. Ino yang jengah langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat sang pemilik surai blonde dengan kulit tan menghampiri meja mereka.

"sang pangeran datang" Ino sedikit bersyukur si Uzumaki itu dating agar dia bisa berhenti mendengarkan ocehan Sakura.

"apa maksudmu?" sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada direksi yang dilihat Ino. Lalu melihat pria yang disukainya tersenyum kepadanya. Seketika wajahnya memerah.

"hey, boleh aku duduk disini?" ucap Naruto.

"silahkan" balas ino datar tapi Sakura hanya tersenyum malu.

"Naruto-kun, tumben kau makan di kantin" Tanya Sakura malu malu.

"bosku itu sedang ingin sendirian, entahlah tapi bagus bagiku karena bisa makan siang bersamamu" naruto mengeluarkan senyum tiga jarinya. Ino yang merasa harus menyingkir langsung membereskan sisa makanannya.

"kurasa aku harus pergi, dah Dekorin" ucap Ino lalu bergegas pergi.

"hei Pig! Huh dasar malah kabur" cemberutnya.

"dia temanmu Sakura?" Tanya Naruto.

"ya, sahabatku yang paling cuek sedunia, Yamanaka Ino, kapan-kapan kalau ada waktu lagi aku akan kenalkan padamu" jawab Sakura. Naruto hanya ber oh ria 'jadi dia toh' batin Naruto, lalu tangannya mulai mengetik sesuatu pada layar handphone miliknya.

* * *

Sepeninggalnya dari kantin, Ino merasa senang melihat sahabatnya bisa berduaan dengan pria yang disukainya. Ino yang melewati pantry merasa harus mengisi ulang persediaan air mineral untuk di mejanya, dan kemudian Ino masuk kedalam pantry, ditemukannya lagi sesosok pria, diabaikannya lagi pria tersebut dan mengisi botol dengan air.

"hey, kau lagi ternyata, Nona" ucap pria itu. Ino melihat dari ekor matanya sang pria sedang tersenyum kepadanya. 'oh, mungkin dia yang kemarin' batin Ino.

"persediaan air di mejaku habis jadi aku mengisi ulang" ucap Ino memberi penjelasan. Padahal pria itu tak meminta penjelasan darinya tapi, entahlah Ino hanya ingin mengucapkannya.

"apa nanti kau lembur lagi?" Tanya pria disampingnya.

"kurasa tidak, pekerjaanku sudah beres" jawab Ino. Tampak raut kekecewaan mucul di wajah pria didepan Ino.

"sayang sekali kalau begitu" balas pria tersebut sambil tersenyum sendu. Lagi-lagi Ino melihat senyum terhias diwajah pria di depannya, tapi Ino tidak ambil pusing. Dia kembali berpamitan dengan pria itu dan kembali ke divisinya. Ino yang memang tidak peka kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya, sedangkan pria tadi terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan kemudian tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

Di hari-hari berikutnya Ino kembali bertemu dengan sosok pria yang sama, entah berpapasan di jalan, saat pria tersebut berbicara dengan karyawan lain dan terlihat mereka sangat sopan saat berbicara dengannya, atau melihat pria itu sedang menyesap kopi di pantry. Pria itu selalu menyapa Ino dengan hangat dan senyum tipis dan dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Ino. Hari demi hari telah berganti, tanpa Ino sadari, dirinya mulai menyadari keberadaan pria yang sering menyapanya itu dan selalu mengharapkan bisa bertemu dengan pria tersebut.

Minggu pagi Ino tersentak oleh panggilan telepon dari atasannya yang menyuruhnya untuk membuat presentasi untuk rapat senin paginya. Seketika itu juga Ino sibuk menatap layar laptopnya sambil mengetik banyak kata. Raut wajah Ino terlihat sangat sebal, bagaimana tidak, hari ini dia sudah berjanji pada ayahnya untuk datang ke toko dan mengurus bunga-bunganya.

"padahal hanya sekali dalam seminggu, kenapa mendadak begini sih, lagi pula kenapa harus aku? Biasanya aku hanya mengurus dokumen, ada-ada saja." Ino menggerutu. Pagi sudah berganti siang, tapi presentasi yang dibuat Ino belum selesai juga. Ternyata mood gadis itu mempengaruhi hasil kerjanya. Kemudian dengan ogah-ogahan gadis bersurai pirang tersebut kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil flashdisk, data akhir tersimpan disana rupanya. Tapi setelah dicari benda mungil itu tidak ditemukan juga. Setelah lama berpikir, akhirnya sang gadis ingat dia lupa meletakkan flshdisk itu di kotak atk di kantornya.

"astaga kami-sama, kenapa aku sial sekali hari ini.." Ino kembali menggerutu. Diliriknya jam dinding yang tergantung di kamarnya. Pukul 2.30 sore. Langsung Ino menyambar tas berisi dompet, juga mengambil cardigan pink untuk dipakainya dengan dress biru muda yang sudah ia pakai. Diberi sapuan bedak tipis dan lipgloss, Ino bergegas pergi ke kantornya. 'kumohon masih sempat' batin Ino berdoa. Pasalnya perjalanan dari apartemennya menuju kantor memakan waktu 30 menit, lagipula sekarang hari minggu, hari dimana sebagian besar orang libur. Pasti satpam penjaga akan bertanya macam-macam jika datang pada sore hari saat libur.

.

Sesampainya Ino di depan gerbang kantornya, satpam penjaga sudah melihatnya.

"barangku tertinggal didalam, dan aku membutuhkannya sekarang, bisakah aku masuk sebentar untuk mengambilnya?" sambar Ino cepat sebelum satpam itu bertanya .

"karena masih ada orang didalam jadi kuperbolehkan. Tapi cepat ya nona" ucap penjaga itu tegas dan jaga barang-barangmu agar tidak tertinggal lagi.

"terimakasih" Ino langsung berlari kedalam. Sesampainya di depan lift, ia langsung memencet tombol lantai yang ia tuju. Lalu Ino segera berlari ke ruangannya tepatnya ke meja miliknya, lalu membongkarnya isi meja dengan tergesa-gesa. Ternyata dari luar seorang pria yang sudah tak asing dimata Ino masuk dan langsung menyapanya.

"hey Nona, terburu-buru sekali" ucapnya kalem. Ino yang tidak sadar ada orang selain dirinya kaget dan segera menoleh.

"apa-apaan sih, kaget tau" ucap Ino lalu melihat siapa orang yang berani-beraninya membuatnya kaget. 'dia kan…' tanpa sadar pipi Ino memerah, untungnya pria di hadapan ino juga tidak menyadari hal tersebut.

"sedang apa kau disini? Kebetulan lagi?" Tanya Ino.

"kau sendiri?" timpal pria itu. Ino kemudian tersadar dia sedang mencari benda mungil menyebalkan itu, lalu kembali mengacak-acak mejanya, mengabaikan pertanyaan pria tadi.

"kau sedang mencari sesuatu?" Tanya pria itu lagi.

"ya, flashdiskku" balas Ino singkat.

"oh" ucap pria tersebut. Matanya melihat di balik kaki meja ada benda ungu kecil, diambilnya lalu di berikannya kepada Ino.

"maksudmu benda ini, Nona?" Tanya pria tersebut.

"ya, kau benar. Oh, siapapun kau terimakasih" ucap Ino kegirangan. Pria di depannya hanya tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan didepannya. "adakah yang bisa kulakukan untuk berterimakasih padamu?" ucap Ino lagi. Sepertinya kepribadian Ino sudah sedikit berubah, dia sudah mau peduli dengan pria didepannya itu.

"kalau begitu, bisakah kita pulang bersama?" ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum.

DEG!

Sungguh saat ini Ino bersumpah melihat pemandangan yang indah, pria itu berdiri menghadapnya dengan senyum tipisnya dan dilator belakangi cahaya matahari senja yang menyusup lewat jendela dibelakangnya. Siluet hitam yang tak bisa menutupi keindahan wajah sang pemilik Onyx dengan sedikit guratan di wajahnya yang justru menambah charisma pria itu. Sesaat Ino kembali tersadar lalu meng-iya-kan ajakannya

"baiklah" ucap Ino sambil tersenyum.

Ino tak menyangka dia akan diantar oleh pria itu menggunakan Volvo hitam milik pria yang sekarang duduk disampingnya.

"so, kau mau aku antar kemana, Nona?" Tanya pria itu sambil mengemudi. 'serius sekali' batin Ino. Lalu Ino teringat akan toko bunganya yang karena ulah presentasi-sialan tadi jadi tidak sempat dia datangi.

"bisa kau antar aku ke toko bunga Yamanaka? Di jalan florist 5 blok dari sini lalu belok kanan" jawab Ino.

"tentu" balas sang pria kalem.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di toko bunga Yamanaka, Ino keluar lalu kembali mengucapkan terimakasih dan menunggu sampai mobil hitam tersebut hilang dari pandangannya. Ayah Ino yaitu Inoichi yang sedari tadi melihat hanya bisa tersenyum lembut dan melambaikan tangannya ke Ino.

"hei hime, ayah kira kamu tidak jadi ke toko" Tanya Inoichi.

"mumpung dapat tumpangan dari kantor aku sekalian mampir kesini ayah" ucap Ino lalu mencium kedua pipi ayahnya. Tradisi.

"hoo, dia siapa memangnya? Temanmu? Atau pacarmu? Namanya siapa?" berondong Inoichi.

"ayah nanyanya banyak sekali kayak wartawan, hihihi" Ino tertawa geli. "dia orang yang bekerja di kantor yang sama denganku juga sering berpapasan dan.. oh kenapa aku tidak pernah bertanya namanya ya" Ino menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"dasar hime" Inoichi kemudian mencubit pipi anaknya. "pastikan saat kamu bertemu dia lagi tanya namanya ya" ucap inoichi lagi.

"ya ayah. Oh iya, aku ingin mengambil lily-ku lagi" ucap Ino lalu pergi ke tempat kumpulan bunga lily berada. Inoichi yang melihatnya hanya mengulum senyum lembut, lalu menghampirinya.

* * *

Senin pagi di kantor Ino melihat Sakura kembali berbunga-bunga. Ino mau tidak mau kembali tersenyum geli.

"hey Dekorin, pagi-pagi sudah senyum ga jelas. Aku ketinggalan berita apa lagi?" Tanya Ino.

"hey coba tebak? Aku.. sudah jadian dengan Naruto-kun kemarin" senyum Sakura melebar.

"wah bagaimana ceritanya?" Ino penasaran.

"kemarin aku di ajak nge-date sama dia, lalu dia mengungkapkan perasaannya, hehe. Lagipula tumben sekali kau Pig, bertanya seperti itu" Tanya Sakura penuh selidik.

"tidak, aku sedang ganti suasana. Oh, sudah waktunya untuk rapat, ayo Sakura" ajak Ino.

.

Di ruang meeting, saat Ino mengedarkan pandangannya terlihatlah Naruto dan, astaga! pria di sampingnya lah yang membuatnya kaget. Ternyata salah satu penghuni kursi di ruang tersebut adalah pria yang sering dilihatnya. 'Pasti dia atasanku deh!' piker Ino. Meeting ini kan bersama staff dengan jabatan yang tinggi. Ino yang hendak bertanya pada Sakura tentang pria itu pun mengurungkan niatnya karena meeting yang segera dimulai.

Saat meeting selesai Ino merasa lega, karena baru kali ini ia merasa diperhatikan banyak pasang mata, apalagi kebanyakan dari mereka adalah atasannya. Dan dari meeting itulah Ino mengetahui nama pria tersebut. Uchiha. Pantas saja dia berada di meeting ini, perusahaan tempat ia bekerja kan Uchiha corp. pasti pria itu salah satu anggota keluarga Uchiha yang bekerja di sini sebagai atasannya. Saat Ino ingin keluar, ia dipanggil oleh pria itu.

"Yamanaka-san, bisa tunggu sebentar?" Tanya pria itu sambil membaca dokumen. Sakura menatap Ino, dan kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersebut yang menyisakan mereka berdua.

"ya Uchiha-san. ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Ino sopan.

"tidak, aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa presentasimu cukup bagus dan aku ingin melihat progresnya nanti." Ucap sang Uchiha sambil tersenyum.

"ya terimakasih banyak. Dokumen lanjutan akan diberikan oleh teman saya nanti. Kalau begitu permisi" ucap Ino sambil membungkukkan badan.

"tidak disangka kita bisa bertemu disini, Yamanaka-san" ucap pria itu, Ino yang ingin kembali langsung menoleh.

"ya, sungguh kebetulan, Uchiha-san. Cukup panggil Ino saja Uchiha-san, lagipula kita sudah sering bertemu bukan?" ucap Ino tulus.

"kalau begitu Itachi saja." Sambung pria tersebut.

"eh?" Ino yang tidak mengerti hanya diam dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"jangan bilang kau tidak tau namaku? Bukankah kita sering bertemu? Lagipula meeting tadi sudah disebutkan namaku bukan?" Tanya Itachi.

"maaf, aku.. tidak terlalu peka dengan sekitar. Tadi aku hanya tahu nama depanmu saja. Dan maaf saat pulang kemarin aku tidak sempat bertanya namamu" Ino menunduk malu, pipinya dihiasi warna merah tipis.

"pfft. Tidak apa-apa Ino-san. aku mengerti" Itachi menahan tawanya, wajah gadis itu saat malu imut sekali pikirnya. Tidak disangka gadis ini benar-benar tidak peka.

"kalau begitu aku permisi Itachi-san" Ino kembali mengundurkan diri dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

Lusa, Ino kembali tidak habis pikir, kenapa atasannya memberikan tugas tambahan yang bahkan bukan bagiannya dan harus dikirimkan hari ini juga. Mau tidak mau, Ino kembali lembur, dengan memijit pelipisnya, Ino kembali berkutat dengan monitor didepannya lalu beralih ke dokumen-dokumen disampingnya begitu seterusnya lalu menyesap sedikit demi sedikit cairan panas di dalam mugnya. Mendengar suara sepatu berbenturan dengan lantai, Ino melirik ke arah sumber suara dan dilihatnya Itachi-san, jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang.

"hey, Ino-san. Lembur lagi?" Tanya Itachi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"ya begitulah, kau tidak pulang Itachi-san?" Tanya Ino, tapi matanya tertuju pada kertas-kertas yang membuatnya binggung.

"tadi ada yang perlu aku cek, tapi semuanya sudah selesai, saat ingin pergi, aku melihat kau disini. Hm, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Itachi menawarkan bantuan.

"ah, tidak usah. Nanti kau repot." Ino menolak halus.

"tidak, ini bisa mempercepat pekerjaanmu bukan? Lagipula dokumen itu sepertinya familiar denganku" ucap Itachi sambil melihat dokumen di meja Ino.

"benarkah? Kalau begitu, aakah kau mengerti bagian ini harus di apakan?" Tanya Ino kemudian.

"coba aku lihat" ucap Itachi. Ino yang tidak sadar lalu menoleh ke arah Itachi.

BLESH!

Jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Itachi sangat dekat yang membuatnya memerah. Ino segera berpaling ke arah dokumen yang dipegangnya dan berusaha mengatur degup jantungnya kembali normal. Dan malam itu hanya dihiasi obrolan kecil dan suara kertas bergesekan.

* * *

Di kamarnya Ino hanya bisa membayangkan kejadian tadi, kenapa selalu bertemu dengan dia secara kebetulan? Tidak, Ino pikir ia tidak boleh merasakan rasa itu. Ino tidak mau hari-harinya yang damai menghilang, Ino tidak mau lagi merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup dua kali lebih cepat jika sedang bersamanya. Ino tidak mau merasakan seperti banyak kupu-kupu berterbangan dari perutnya saat menatap wajahnya yang lembut. Ino tidak mau merasakan pipinya yang panas karena melihat senyumannya. Itu adalah rasa yang aneh bagi Ino. Baru pertama kali Ino merasa… istimewa. Apakah ini perasaan cinta?

.

.

.

Di kantor, Ino hanya melamun dan mau tidak mau membuat tanda tanya besar di kepala Sakura. Sakura pun berinisiatif menghampiri Ino dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"hei Pig. Tidak biasanya kau melamun. Ada apa?" ucap Sakura.

"Dekorin. Aku hanya tidak mengerti" Ino kembali murung.

"maksudmu apa? Coba ceritakan padaku." Ucap Sakura lagi. Inilah saatnya menjadi sahabat yang baik bagi Ino.

"ah, ngga jadi deh" Ino gusar.

"haish kau ini, yasudah kalau tidak mau cerita, tapi kalau memang kau punya masalah atau ada hal yang mengganjal dengan seseorang, kau harus memastikannya langsung, tanyakan pada orangnya!" nasihat Sakura. Ino hanya tersenyum meng-iya-kan ucapan sahabatnya. Sakura seperti sudah tahu masalahnya, dia memang sahabat Ino yang terbaik.

.

Setelah mendengar nasihat Sakura, segera saja Ino mencari sosok yang membuat Ino merasakan perasaan-perasaan aneh. Ino berjalan keluar dari ruangan divisinya, karena yang Ino tahu, Itachi tidak berada pada divisi yang sama, yang Ino tahu Itachi adalah atasannya, itu saja. Ino merutuki sikapnya yang cuek sampai tidak bertanya di divisi mana Itachi bekerja. Beruntung, Ino menemukan juga sosok yang dicarinya, saat Ino berjalan menghampirinya, terdengar suara tertawa seorang perempuan, dengan mengendap-endap Ino kemudian mengintip, terlihatlah sesosok wanita cantik dengan rambut indigo panjang dan mata amethyst yang tertawa manis sekali mendengar penuturan Itachi, bahkan terlihat semburat merah di pipinya. Keduanya berbicara lepas sekali, seperti… pasangan kekasih.

DEG!

Seketika Ino terdiam, badannya bergetar. Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang? Pasti sosok baik seperti Itachi sudah punya pendamping, Ino yang hanya sering bertemu secara tidak sengaja dengannya malah sempat-sempatnya mengharapkan hal istimewa karena sikap Itachi yang sangat baik terhadapnya. Sungguh, kali ini Ino merasa bodoh.

* * *

Ino menjatuhkan badannya dengan pasrah pada tempat tidurnya, menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan lengannya. 'bodoh sekali' pikirnya.

Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehnya, sikap baik Itachi sudah pasti didapatkannya, itu karena atasan harus memberikan kesan dan contoh baik pada bawahannya. Setiap berpapasan selalu menyapa tentu saja itu demi maksud tata karma kesopanan atau apalah. Mengantarkan seorang wanita pulang pasti sudah wajar karena saat itu hari sudah senja. Lalu saat lembur, pasti dia bantu untuk mempercepat pekerjaan baginya pula nanti. Kenapa Ino merasa istimewa hanya karena hal kecil itu? Ino kembali ke mode pesimisnya.

Tunggu, kenapa Ino mengingat semua pertemuannya dengan Itachi? Bukankah saat itu Ino tidak terlalu peduli dengan Itachi. Apakah Itachi sudah mencuri perhatiannya bahkan hatinya saat itu? Tapi bagaimana mungkin?

Pikiran Ino berkecamuk. "seperti orang bodoh saja. Mengharapkan terlalu banyak hal, aku terlalu egois memikirkan diriku sendiri." rutuk Ino.

'harusnya aku hanya diam dalam zona amanku, hari-hari biasaku' batin Ino. Tapi semakin Ino berpikir, semakin sering muncul sosok Itachi yang tersenyum dalam pikirannya, lalu sosok Itachi saat menyapanya, semakin sering muncul pertanyaan dalam hatinya. Dengan kepalanya yang penuh tersebut, Ino kehilangan banyak waktu tidurnya.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Ino merasa pusing, waktu tidurnya terpangkas menjadi 3 jam hari ini. Rasanya ingin untuk tidak berangkat kerja, tapi Ino adalah orang yang professional, sehingga dia memaksa dating ke kantor walau wajahnya sangat kusut hari ini, Ino sudah tidak peduli. Sesampainya di kantor, entah kesialan atau keberuntungan, Ino melihat sosok Itachi dari ujung matanya. Ia sedang berjalan ke arah Ino sekarang.

"hey Ino-san. Selamat pagi" sapa Itachi sambil tersenyum. Ino yang disapa hanya melengos tidak mau bertatap muka dengannya. Ingatannya tentang kejadian kemarin membuat hatinya kembali sakit.

"pa..pagi, U-uchiha-san" suara yang kecil namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh Itachi. Ino kembali memanggil Itachi dengan nama marganya.

"ada apa? Kau tidak enak badan? Ada hal yang menganggumu?" Tanya Itachi perhatian. Oh, Ino merasa hatinya kembali sakit.

"a.. ano. Uchiha-san, bisakah kau.. menjauh dariku?" Ino tertunduk. Yang di ajak bicara hanya diam.

"bisakah kau tidak menyapaku dan tersenyum seperti itu padaku?" Ino meremas ujung roknya. "aku… sungguh kehilangan waktu tidurku jika kau selalu berbuat seperti itu padaku. Lagipula kasihan kekasihmu nanti. A.. aku… permisi" Ino berlari menjauh dengan tergesa-gesa. Sedangkan pria tersebut diam, bola matanya sedikit melebar dan pipinya dihiasi semburat merah muda tipis yang kemudian segera hilang, ia tidak menyangka gadis yang tadi berdiri di hadapannya berbicara sefrontal itu. Itachi menatap penuh arti sosok Ino yang menjauh.

.

.

Mulai saat itu, Ino sengaja hanya mendekam di ruangannya, untuk mengambil air mineral saja ia menitipkannya pada Sakura. Ino benar-benar membatasi pergerakannya saat ini, Sakura sendiri sudah mulai jengah melihat tingkah laku sahabtnya itu, ketika ditanya Ino hanyak bilang tidak apa-apa hanya sedang ingin bermalas-malas, yang benar saja! Sakura yang sudah tidak bisa diam lagi melihat sahabatnya seperti itu menyuruh Ino untuk setidaknya keluar sendiri jika memang membutuhkan sesuatu dan yang disuruh hanya menghembuskan nafas malas yang kemudian diberikan deathglare gratis oleh Sakura.

Saat itu memang Ino sedang membutuhkan materai baru, karena miliknya habis, dan Sakura enggan memberikannya dan langsung menyuruhnya untuk membeli persediaannya sendiri di lantai bawah. Ino dengan malas-malasn keluar dan mengucap syukur ketika sampai tidak bertemu dengan orang yang di hindarinya. Tapi takdir berkata lain, Ino yang sedang tidak focus menabrak seseorang.

DEG!

Kebetulan lagi kah? Seberapa sering kesialan atau mungkin keberuntungan yang dimiliki Ino sehingga ia bertemu lagi dengan Itachi. Ino yang melihat wajah sang atasan segera kabur tanpa mengucapkan sesuatu.

* * *

Di apartemennya, Ino kembali memikirkan sang Uchiha, padahal mati-matian ia melupakan sosok yang menarik hatinya tersebut. Sampai ia tertidur, wajah Itachi-pun kembali menghiasi mimpinya. Paginya Ino bangun dengan bekas air mata dipipinya. Teringatlah mimpinya semalam dengan Itachi. Wajahnya memerah. Oh kami –sama! Cukup! Ino sudah tidak tahan. Masa bodoh tentang apa reaksi Itachi nanti, yang dia inginkan hanya memberitahu Itachi apa yang dia rasakan.

.

Sesampainya Ino di kantor, ia menunggu di depan lobby lantai tempai ia bekerja. Lalu sosok yang ditunggunya keluar dari lift bersama dengan Naruto. Beruntung pagi itu, kantor masih sepi. Itachi yang melihat Ino menatapnya lalu memberi isyarat untuk Naruto agar pergi mendahuluinya, dan Naruto yang mengerti langsung berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan.

Ino yang sudah memantapkan dirinya hanya berdoa saat melihat Itachi berjalan menghampirinya dan kemudian menyapanya.

"hey, sudah lama tidak bertem—"

"Itachi-san, tunggu sebentar." Ucap Ino cepat sambil menatap Itachi penuh keyakinan. Itachi seakan mengerti sehingga membiarkan Ino kembali bicara.

"seperti biasa kau selalu menyapaku, menanyakan keadaanku, tersenyum baik kepadaku serta memperlakukanku dengan sedemikian manis. Kau tahu? Pada awalnya aku merasa biasa dan mengabaikanmu, tetapi kenapa aku jadi memikirkanmu?"

"entah kenapa aku.. tertarik padamu, tertarik pada senyummu. Aku yang tanpa pikir panjang langsung berpikir bahwa kau memiliki hal yang special kepadaku, padahal aku tahu itu tidak mungkin." Ino memberi jeda pada ucapannya lalu tersenyum sedih.

"aku yang sangat berdebar ingin bertemu denganmu, tapi aku melihatmu sedang bersenda gurau dengan wanita cantik, dengan senyum yang tak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya, bodohnya aku yang tidak berpikir bahwa sosok sepertimu pasti sudah memliki pendamping" Ino tersenyum tegar. "berulang kali aku mencoba melupakanmu tapi kau selalu masuk kedalam mimpiku. Dan saat ini aku menyerah. Aku tidak mau melupakan perasaanku begitu saja. Masa bodoh dengan pacarmu! Aku tidak peduli" Ino kemudian menatap Itachi mantap dan menunjuknya.

"hey Uchiha Itachi! Kau sudah seenaknya mencuri hatiku. Dan walau saat ini kau tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun kepadaku, aku akan berusaha untuk mencuri hatimu!" ucap Ino, nampak wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

GREP!

Mata aquamarine Ino terbelalak, Itachi memeluk Ino, kemudian ditatapnya wajah Ino yang memerah malu sekaligus kebingunggan. Perlahan wajah Itachi mendekat, dan kemudian diciumnya Ino dengan lembut. Ino yang kaget dicium dengan tiba-tiba hendak bertanya, tapi dengan tatapan serius Itachi, Ino diam. Dirangkumnya wajah Ino.

"kau salah Ino-san. Akulah… yang pertama berusaha untuk mencuri hatimu" Itachi tersenyum hangat.

"eh?"

THE END

* * *

Wuapaaah iniii~~ w(OAO;)w ya ampuun gomen ya kalo ga jelas, ini fanfic pertamaku, mohon maaf kalo ceritanya gini amat, rencana mau bikin 2k+ jadi banyak gini *liat wordnya*, judulnya juga asal tulis, abis binggung mau bikin judul apa hehe

Betewe, wat de.. ending macam apa ini? Adooh, flame saya terima ko dengan tangan megang baskom isi aer,saya terima flamenya langsung disiram biar reda #plak gaje sangad.

Bikinnya juga ini lagi buntu ide banget tadinya mau bikin yang fluffy and short fic kayak liriknya langsung (Kagamine Rin – Melancholic) tapi nanti endingnya gaje *ini juga udah gaje* jadinya ga jadi.

Oiya,yang penasaran kenapa Itachi ngomong kayak gitu mendingan kita simak OMAKE nya aja langsung nyook #ditimpuk readers (bilang kek ada omakee~)

* * *

OMAKE

"oh begitu, kenapa tidak bilang dari kemarin?" Tanya Ino sambil mengkerucutkan bibirnya yang membuatnya sangat imut di hadapan Itachi.

"habis kau selalu begitu, menyimpulkan sesuatu tanpa bertanya dan mendekap dimejamu saja" Itachi tertawa kecil yang membuat wajah Ino memerah malu.

Setelah pengakuan Ino di lobby, Itachi membawa Ino ke ruangannya yang Ino baru ketahui ternyata Itachi adalah direktur perusahaan tempat dia bekerja. Di sana Ino memasang raut wajah meminta-penjelasan pada Itachi. Lalu dengan panjang lebar Itachi beritahukan apa saja kesalahpahaman yang terjadi. Ternyata wanita yang berbicara dengannya waktu itu adalah tunangan adik Itachi yaitu Hyuuga Hinata yang meminta konsultasi tentang tunangannya, Uchiha Sasuke. Merasakan hal yang romantis, Itachi kemudian menggoda Hinata betapa perhatiannya ia kepada adiknya yang membuat gadis itu tertawa manis.

"untuk kata-kata terakhir yang aku ucapkan memang benar seperti itu" ucap Itachi yang membuat gadis di depannya menatap penasaran.

"sebenarnya, sudah lama aku melihatmu, tapi kau hanya berkutat pada pekerjaanmu. Setiap aku bertemu denganmu kau hanya menatap ke depan dan terus berjalan tanpa sedikitpun melihat kepadaku, dan itu membuatku tertarik. Lalu aku berpikir mungkin harus aku yang menyapamu duluan, maka saat kesempatan di pantry itu datang, aku menyapamu dan betapa kagetnya aku, kau hanya membalas sapaku dengan seadanya" Itachi tertawa kecil yang langsung ditatap cemberut oleh Ino.

"ternyata rumor itu memang benar kau begitu cuek. Aku sampai bertanya kepada Naruto untuk mencari tahu siapa dirimu, ternyata kau adalah teman dari gadis yang disukai Naruto, lalu dia menanyakan tentangmu pada gadisnya" jelas Itachi lagi.

"jadi Dekorin sudah tahu?" kaget Ino.

"yang ingin kubilang, semua yang kau bilang kebetulan, sebenarnya hanya akal-akalanku agar bisa bertemu denganmu" Ino terpana. "saat kau harus mempresentasikan tugasmu, aku hanya berpikir ingin bertemu denganmu, lalu aku bertemu denganmu di ruanganmu pada hari minggu. Setelah itu, aku berpikir untuk melakukannya lagi, saat bertemu di pantry, saat kau harus mengerjakan tugas tambahan sampai lembur, itu semua karenaku, karena aku ingin selalu melihatmu, berbicara denganmu dan tersenyum bersamamu. Maaf" sesal Itachi. Ino yang mengeluarkan sedikit air matanya hanya menyekanya.

"kenapa minta maaf? Dengan begitu aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Kau tahu? Waktu itu aku bersyukur karena kebetulan itu bisa mempertemukanku denganmu, tapi setelah mendengarmu bicara seperti itu, aku lebih bersyukur lagi. Karena kau ternyata memperhatikanku." Ucap Ino tulus.

Keduanya semakin mendekatkan dirinya satu sama lain dan merasakan bibir pasangan mereka, lembut penuh perasaan. Pasokan udara yang menipis membuat mereka menyudahi kegiatan tersebut. Keduanya saling mendengarkan degup jantung masing-masing, merasakan hangatnya cinta yang mereka miliki saat ini.

"Ino, biasakan untuk memanggilku anata, okay?" ucap Itachi sambil menyelipkan poni Ino kebelakang telinganya.

"eh? Apa maksudmu I.. Itachi-san?" Tanya Ino bingung.

"menikahlah denganku".

OWARI

* * *

Wahahaha,ga yakin ada yang mau baca sampe sini. Endingnya begini amaaat ya jehehehe.

Maaf kalo banyak typo bertebaran dimana-mana, saya belum ahli di bidang beginian, aslinya suka bikin doujin, tapi lagi mencoba untuk nulis fanfic, ternyata susaaahnyaa~ #lebay kalo doujin gambar, ngerjainnya lama diawal, tapi males dikit amblas sudah, kalo fanfic ntuh, dari awal aja udh susah bikin kata yang pas,jadi males duluan #plak *alasaaaan~

oiya, aku masih binggung cara publish, bla bla bla,senpai-tachi yang mengerti tolong bantu saya *bungkuk

Yosh sampe disini aja ya, thankyou so much buat yang baca sampe sini *peluk cium #ogah XD

So, Mind to review? :9 kritik,saran,flame,monggo~ :D


End file.
